Niall loves Larry Stylinson
by skye2005
Summary: Niall figures something out by watching larry stylinson


**Niall's POV**:

I didn't mean to do it. I swear i didn't i just couldn't help my self. It was so interesting.. I couldn't look away. I wanted to know what they did and how... I was so curious...

Few hours before still in Nialls POV:

Hmm I'm hungry... *opens fridge* what do we have... Oh loo-... wait what's that?.. I hear noises.. where is it coming from?.. its coming from Harry's room... should i look? he sounds in pain...

*creeks door open a little peeks inside*

So what is he-.. OH MY GOD! HARRY AND LOUIS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING?... well... they look like they are enjoying themselves... wow harry looks like he's having the time of his life yet why does he sound like he's in so much pain.. weird... louis must be really good at that.. he's licking it.. so slowly... so lovingly... like he never wants to forget the taste... okay ew NIALL stop thinking that! you're straight. you need to ba-.. oh they're kissing again. They look so hap-... okay now they're humping each other... They flipped over. Now harry looks like he's about to return the favor. Wait... He's doing something different. He's lifting his legs. Why he's grinning like an idiot? What is he doing? i've never seen this before.. OH GOD! HE IS LICKING HIS ARSEHOLE! EW! HE SHITS FROM THAT! WHY THE FUCKING IS HE LICKING IT? AND WHY IS LOUIS ENJOYING IT? WTH! WHY DID HE STICKING HIS FINGER IN IT? okay Niall stop yelling... stay calm... Hm.. louis seems to be enjoying it. I wonder...

**No One's POV**:

Niall unbuttons his pants. Pulling them down a tad along with his boxers exposing his bare bum. Peeking his curiosity he slowly moves his hand down running his finger along the crack till he feels the puckered hole he has never explored. Touching it it lightly he rubs slightly and while taking a deep breath pushing his finger into the puckered hole passing the muscled rim pushing further till the hole engulfed the entire finger.

**Niall's POV**:

wow... It actually feels good.. Now i get why louis liked this so much. I'm just gonna move it a bit. I mean it's not like it gay or anything.. it's just curiosity i promise. Wait.. what am i doing.. I'm trying to convince myself that I'm not gay even though i KNOW I'm not... i think...

Harry seems to be adding more fingers. It looks like he's trying to stretch him. But what fo-... wait.. he's not going to.. he wouldn't... that would hurt wouldn't it?

He's aiming his penis towards the hole. Oh my god.. he's going to. He's pushing it in. Louis is wincing... Why would Harry continue if it hurts louis so much? He trying to comfort him... This is horrible Harry is feeling good while louis is hurt. Now harry is just staying there, in louis, looking at him and kissing him. Louis is nodding. why is louis nod-... wait harry is moving again and louis is... MOANING? Wait what happened? he was being hurt and now he's liking it? what changed? I don't know what just happened but he's liking it now.. and his and Harry's moaning.. it sounds so good... so nice... uh-oh... I'm getting hard.. this is not good.. maybe if i just rub it quietly for alittle while..

*slowly rubs up and down shaft*

Oh my.. I didn't think i would be this horny watching to guys... but yet here i am rock hard. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this. Watching two of my best friends make love and wanking to it.. I. Am. An. Idiot. I don't want to do this. why can't i stop. I can't stop my brain from wanting it and i can't stop my hand from moving... it just feels so good and they're getting rougher and moaning louder... who could tear their eyes away from this?.. its just so sexy... I promise ill go away soon... after they sto-... They're cumming.. And i am too... they're almost screaming.. i can't moan. I'm pretty sure i can taste blood from biting my lip so hard... I'm.. I'm.. I'm..

**No One's POV**:

That very second all of them came. Two of them not noticing the loud moan, coming in through the cracked open door, too caught up in each others love. All three happily figuring out something. Nial figuring out that he might possibly be gay while Harry and Louis figured out they really were in love with each other. There lives may not be perfect all the time but all of them found love and lived happily through the ups and downs of their famous life.

**_THE END_**


End file.
